


it's so cheesy (and i'm so in love)

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bets, Cheesiness, Chef!Dedue, Drama, F/M, Fhirdiad Four Roommates, Fluff, GET IT, Gen, Humor, Intimacy, Modern AU, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pizza Buyer!Felix, Pizza Delivery Girl!Annette, Pizza Delivery Meetcute, Romance, Shenanigans, Starring all the Blue Lions!, and others - Freeform, because why not, dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: “Aww, did a cute delivery girl give you her number?” Ingrid teases from where she’s sprawled on the kitchen floor doing their bills. “That’s certainly not a first for you.”Felix freezes mid-chew. “Wait. What?”“Hah!” Sylvain barks with laughter, nearly spitting out his pizza in his delight. “She even drew a little heart! That’s precious!”Or; Annette the cute pizza delivery girl tries to give Felix her number in a roundabout way and chaos predictably ensues. Felix/Annette, Modern AU! Starring all the Blue Lions in a humorous, much needed fluff fic <3. Inspired by the Discord Server!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 44
Kudos: 238





	it's so cheesy (and i'm so in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tori/starrymatcha#1540](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tori%2Fstarrymatcha%231540), [ruroeroori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruroeroori/gifts).



> So, I would've liked for this to be longer, but I wanted to whip up something special for a few select members on the felannie discord server, who helped conceptualize this piece! I might add more to this if I have time, but for now have some cute Pizza AU fluff!
> 
> I also tried a spontaneous writing style in which I try to be as funny and concise as possible. I failed many times. But I hope you have fun regardless!

Dimitri, surprisingly, is the one who begins the chaos. 

“Why does the pizza place want me to call them?”

“Why the hell would I know?” Felix says through a mouthful of a pizza laden with every single meat option the menu had to offer (not enough in his opinion but at least it’s more than what the downtown location has to offer).

“A number is written on the inside of my pizza box,” Dimitri insists, peering at the inside of the lid. “It just says ‘Call me’.”

“What number, Dima?” Sylvain swings his legs from around the ratty sofa, gnawing on a slice of some heinous monstrosity Felix refuses to acknowledge as pizza as he saunters his way over to where Dimitri is staring at his box like it has teeth. 

“Aww, did a cute delivery girl give you her number?” Ingrid teases from where she’s sprawled on the kitchen floor doing their bills. “That’s certainly not a first for you.”

Felix freezes mid-chew. “Wait. What?”

“Hah!” Sylvain barks with laughter, nearly spitting out his pizza in his delight. “She even drew a little heart! That’s precious!”

“WHAT NUMBER.”

“It’s probably from the red-haired delivery girl who always brings us the pizzas,” Dimitri says with a smile, completely oblivious to Felix having a complete meltdown behind him. “That’s very kind of her, but I might have to turn her down.”

“OOOH.” Sylvain snaps his fingers with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Unlike Dimitri, he is very much aware of his rapidly reddening childhood friend looking fit to kill beside him and is taking vicious delight in every panicked muscle twitch in Felix’s face. “She’s the one that Felix always gives an absurd amount of tips to! The singing chick with the adorable little braids?”

“Aww, she’s cute.” Ingrid grins from the kitchen floor, hiding her smile behind her hand at the sight of Felix’s gritted teeth. “I’m sure she would be devastated to hear your rejection, Dima. Don’t you think so, Felix?”

“She didn’t write it for him,” Felix finally spits out. “Why would she want to date the _boar_?”

“Because he’s 6 feet 2 inches of charming, beastly, brooding beauty, with the disposition to match,” Sylvain supplies readily. “Who doesn’t want to throw themselves at his feet?”

“He’s talented and is well off,” Ingrid adds matter-of-factly. “He’s kind, good-hearted, and children love him.”

Dimitri turns pink and ducks his head behind the pizza box. Felix’s hackles raise higher and higher with every unfortunately true fact. “She doesn’t know that.”

“You never know.” Sylvain swallows his last bite of anchovy-pineapple-cauliflower-turkey pizza and dusts off his hands. “Sometimes looks are all it takes to have a maiden swooning at Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd’s feet.”

“Friends…” Dimitri finally works out once he’s stopped stammering and blushing like a schoolgirl, getting to his feet. “As much as I am flattered to hear this, I don’t think the girl is interested in me.”

“No shit,” Felix snarls, snatching the pizza box out of Dimitri’s hands. “Give me that.”

“Ah—wait!”

Dimitri let out an undignified yelp unbefitting of the future heir of a major business conglomerate. Felix stumbles back with a couple choice words borrowed from an unsavory vocabulary. The pizza box meets its end as it splits halfway through, tearing through the doodled heart in the most poignant and shitty visual representation of unrequited love ever expressed on greasy cardboard.

The two young men stand in the living room with half a pizza box in each of their hands. There is cheese pizza on the floor. The cute little doodled number has been demolished beyond recognition. The expression on Felix’s face has even iron-hearted Ingrid’s stomach quailing.

“Oh my God.” Sylvain finally blurts out in a fit of laughter, both sympathetic and vindictive in nature.

Felix immediately explodes in a storm of despairing fury. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU DIMITRI!”

“I apologize! I was startled—FELIX—!”

Sylvain settles next to Ingrid on the kitchen linoleum as Felix begins venting his frustration on Dimitri in the same way a tiny dark-haired kitten might unleash its mighty spitting fury on a well-meaning but not-very-bright golden retriever.

“10 bucks that Felix is too wussy to go to the pizza place,” he says to her as Dimitri is thrown onto the ratty sofa with a loud _sproing_ of springs. 

“20 dollars says that he does go,” Ingrid fires back.

“50 bucks that he doesn’t go and grouches about it for a straight month.”

“100 dollars that he does go and they’re steadily dating within a week.”

“You’re on.” Sylvain shakes her hand cordially as Felix runs straight towards a screaming Dmitri with absolutely no intention of stopping.

O.O

Annette is in the middle of getting flour everywhere but in the dough when Mercedes calls out to her from the front at a pitch two octaves higher than usual. “Annie? There’s a gentleman here asking for you!”

Ashe’s head pops up from behind the boxes of ingredients in the back, his grey eyes wide with alarm. “A man?”

“I’ll be right there, Mercie!” Annette struggles to wrestle her floured braids into some semblance of order as Dedue walks into the kitchen with his firm, steady tread. “Annette. The man looks suspicious. I advise that you stay in here while Ashe and I take care of this.”

“Oh, but he asked for me!” Annette hurriedly wipes her hands and sticks her pen behind her ear as she bounces towards the front of the restaurant. “I’ll be fine! I’ll call for you if something goes wrong.”

“Be careful,” Dedue reiterates, resting a heavy hand on her shoulder, and she throws him a glance of thanks before launching herself out of the swinging doors.

Annette puts on her most radiant smile. “Hi, can I help—”

Her heart immediately launches itself into her throat. It’s _him_.

Mercedes is fluttering nervously in front of a dark-haired man with his arms crossed across a battered hoodie, his sharp amber eyes wide at the sight of her in her flour-dusted apron and tomato spattered face.

It’s really _him_ , the really good-looking guy who always orders the five pizzas every other Friday without fail for the last three months. Annette knows his name, order, and route by heart, as well as the name of his three roommates. He gives her an insane amount of tips and the worst and best butterflies since the time his fingers had brushed hers when she had transferred the hefty pile of pizza boxes and chicken wings over to his grasp that one winter night.

Annette had apologized up a storm, of course. But he had held on just a little longer, looking at her in a way that had her squealing into her pillow later that night with mingled terror and delight, bemusing Dedue and Ashe when she came back into the kitchens staggering under the weight of nothing and yet everything.

She wrote the number as a dare. Mercedes had wheedled her into it, and without thinking Annette had dashed out the number and a probably WAY TOO FLIRTY message onto one of the boxes before she lost her nerve forever. She had handed over the piles of boxes as usual. He had held onto her fingers and the boxes a touch longer than what was necessary, as usual.

But now he’s here and staring at everything but at her and now her stomach is twisting itself up like Ashe’s famous rolls and she wants to DIE because he obviously wants to complain about the doodled number because this is surely unethical and maybe even illegal—

“Um.” The man shuffles his feet, and Annette’s frantic train of thought screeches to a stop. “I’m sorry?”

“My…uh…” He’s so beautiful, even while speechless and under these crappy fluorescent light that turns everyone’s skin into the color of curdled milk. After an agonizing moment of silence, Felix—that was his name, Annette dazedly recalls—finally looks up and meets her eyes, and suddenly Annette forgets how to breathe. “My idiot roommate tore up your number and I was…wondering if you can write it for me again.”

Annette feels her jaw hang open in an inelegant way. Mercedes reaches over and daintily pushes up her jaw. “I’ll go check on the kitchen!” She says to two unhearing people and all but zips into the back muffling her huge smile behind her hands.

Annette is still fumbling through her suddenly very limited vocabulary. Felix rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “If—If you’ve changed your mind—”

“No!” Annette blurts out, rushing forward. “I—I haven’t changed my mind!”

She blinks up at him, suddenly embarrassed by the one man she could always chatter so easily with in the past. “Do you…um, have something to write on?”

He startles, his face flushing. “I did bring my half of the pizza box—”

Annette lets out a bit of startled laughter, her former courage trickling back into her like little bits of morning sunshine at the sight of his embarrassment. “No, not that.” She takes the pen from behind her ear and reaches out her hand.

Felix’s eyes widen. He offers her his own hand with something like wonderment in his eyes. It makes fluttering wings of something pink and rosy sweep through her. Before she can panic, Annette takes his hand gently and writes her number on his palm. It’s calloused and warm in her slightly floured hands. She adds the doodled heart, for decoration, Annette tells herself, and not to linger in his warmth for just a little bit longer.

“There,” she says, pulling away and dropping his hand with reluctance. “Now your roommates won’t mess it up for you.”

Felix laughs a little at that. It sends the most delicious shivers through her. His laugh is just like the rest of him; sharp and beautiful and unexpectedly soft. “I appreciate that.”

Annette beams at him, her heart pounding a frenetic rhythm through the very soles of her feet. “Um…so, I’ll see you on next time then? Same orders and place right?”

“Um, actually…” Felix takes a deep breath, stares at the ceiling, and blurts out, “Iwaskindofhopingthatwecangooutafteryourshifttoday.”

He flushes again. “If, um, you don’t mind.”

Annette starts, turns red, and then nearly levitates off the floor with delight, a very loud gleeful squeal threatening to tear itself from her chest. “Oh! Oh! Um! I’m okay with that! I’m definitely okay with that!”

Felix deflates with relief. “Oh, okay then. I’ll pick you up around…?”

“Um, let me see.” Annette glances behind her at the clock. Her shoulders jump to her ears however when she sees three very interested faces in the windows of the swinging doors. Squashed between a very fascinated Ashe and Dedue, Mercedes is holding up a piece of paper that says in big Sharpie letters: DEDUE SAYS U CAN GO NOW

“Mercie,” Annette hisses like a cat. Felix peers over her shoulder and laughs again at the sign. “I guess you can just come with me now then.”

Annette giggles, a tad wildly, racing around the counter to dig for her jacket and keys. “You sound like you’re kidnapping me.”

“I’m _your_ captive,” Felix tells her in utter seriousness. Annette’s brain short circuits at the way he says it, low voice and intense eyes and all. She clutches the counter to steady herself. “ _Felix!_ ”

He laughs at her again, leaning back. For someone who scowls and glowers a lot, he certainly laughs a lot too.

And Annette has absolutely no problems with that.

O.O

Sylvain grumpily counts out 2 twenty dollar bills, 5 ten dollar bills, a large assortment of loose change, and petulantly dumps it all into Ingrid’s hands. “I’m never getting their pizza ever again.”

Ingrid hums as she begins to neatly sort out her winnings into her wallet. “Sore losers never win at life.”

Dimitri frowns. “I still don’t understand why we didn’t get pizza this week.”

Sylvain rolls his eyes as they hear muffled voices at the front of their apartment door, one high and bright and the other lower and soft. “We can only deal with a certain amount of cheesiness in our lives, Dima.”

.

.

.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW I HAD TO SNEAK IN THAT LINE, YOU KNOW
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Do you want to help me and other lovelies work on silly stuff like this?? Join our felannie discord server! We have steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums! https://discord.gg/7T4tpdC


End file.
